Bar code scanning and reading devices provide one of the great technological innovations of modern times. From quick check-outs in the grocery store to accurate inventory control for businesses, scanners/readers provide almost instantaneous computer recognition and documentation of various items while greatly relieving humans of mundane tasks thereby saving time and effort. Bar codes are typically vertical black and white bars that are scanned in a sequential fashion. In order for a computer to interpret a bar code, a scanner generally illuminates the bar code with a beam of light in a sequential, straitline fashion, while concurrently, a reader detects whether or not a region of a bar code is black or white. Depending on order and spacing of the vertical black and white bars, a unique numerical pattern may be determined for a particular item. In most cases, the bar code scanners and readers have been combined to form one integral device to perform bar code scanning and reading simultaneously. Many styles for these devices include: hand-held gun style devices; wand-like devices; pen-like devices; and stationarily mounted devices in factories for example. In fact, a vast array of styles, shapes, and sizes of devices exist to provide for many diverse bar code applications.
Over the years, fairly complicated and elaborate mechanisms have evolved to scan bar codes. In order to produce a straitline, sequential scan pattern across the face of a bar code, many scanners employ rotating components to deflect a beam of light from one end of the bar code to another. In many conventional systems, the rotating components may be rotating mirrors that deflect a continuous light beam across the bar code as the mirror is rotated in front of the light beam. In other systems, the beam of light itself may be rotated while focusing the light directly on the bar code. Many times, motors and other electro-mechanical devices are employed to rotate the mirrors and/or lights. Unfortunately, mechanical components such as motors and rotating mirrors tend to wear over time which may ultimately produce mechanical failures in the scanners.
Other techniques have evolved which employ electronic systems to cause a light beam to move across a bar code. While solving some of the aforementioned problems with moving mechanical components, many of these electronic systems are fabricated by employing elaborate processes and materials. Also, many conventional electronic systems employ complicated geometrical shapes and structures to achieve desired scanning results.
Consequently, there is a strong need in the art for a system and/or method for bar code scanning that requires minimal components and fewer manufacturing processing steps as compared to that which is conventionally available.